Malnutrition is common in patients with AIDS and involves depletion of both macronutrients and micronutrients. Studies of body composition have documented total body protein depletion as well as changes in protein metabolism. Our aims are to compare the effect of isocaloric protein and carbohydrate supplements upon protein metobolism, and to determine the long term (3 months) effects of protein supplementation upon body composition.